Problem: What is $2^{-1} + 2^{-2} + 2^{-3} + 2^{-4} + 2^{-5} + 2^{-6} \pmod{13}$?

Express your answer as an integer from $0$ to $12$, inclusive.
Answer: Let the given sum be $S$. By inspection, we find that $2^6 \equiv 64 \equiv -1 \pmod{13}$, so $2^{-6} \equiv (-1)^{-1} \equiv -1 \pmod{13}$. It follows that $2^{-5} \equiv 2 \cdot 2^{-6} \equiv 2 \cdot -1 \equiv -2 \pmod{13}$, and that $2^{-4} \equiv -4 \pmod{13}$, and so forth. Thus, $$S \equiv -2^5 - 2^4 - 2^3 - 2^2 - 2 - 1 \equiv -63 \equiv \boxed{2} \pmod{13}$$